


fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013. Level II: Мини. Часть II

by fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013



Category: Soviet Science Fiction
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013/pseuds/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level II<br/>Mini<br/>G - PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013. Level II: Мини. Часть II

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные каноны (в порядке следования текстов):  
> К. Булычев, "Половина жизни", "Белое платье Золушки"  
> С. Павлов, "Лунная Радуга"  
> К. Булычев, "Приключения Алисы"  
> М.Булгаков, "Собачье сердце"

**Название:** Ошибка Кассандры  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** мини, 2 924 слова  
 **Канон:** К. Булычев, "Половина жизни", "Белое платье Золушки"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Павлыш, Надежда, Баль, косвенно Марина Ким  
 **Категория:** джен, очень условно гет  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Альтернативная концовка "Половины жизни".  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Ксенофилия.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Ошибка Кассандры"

Это было странное чувство. Бродить по мертвому кораблю, шаг за шагом срастаясь с человеком другой эпохи, жить ее чувствами, мыслями, отчаянием и надеждой, знать, о чем она думала и где бывала каждый день своей однообразной медлительной жизни... Подозревать, нет, все же именно знать, как она умерла.  
И ошибиться.  
— А я все же рад, — пробормотал Даг, садясь рядом с ним на прогретую солнцем скамейку, — что ты не оказался пророком. Только личной Кассандры нам в Дальнем флоте и не хватало.  
Дерево было теплым. А от земли тянуло холодом. На взлетной полосе в километре от них начинал разбег белый с черным брюхом шаттл. Даг мимодумно шарил по карманам комбинезона. Искал сигареты, хотя в увольнении был только Павлыш, и только Павлышу можно было курить. Но Павлышу курить не хотелось.  
— Я тоже, — сказал он, улыбнувшись Дагу, чтобы тот не подумал, что с ним что-то неладно.  
— Вот и хорошо, — сказал Даг, похлопывая его по рукаву.  
А с Павлышом было неладно. Он и не представлял, насколько крепко сросся с Надеждой за это время. И теперь напоминал себе юнца, на признание в любви получившего даже не отказ, а недоуменное восклицание: «Да ты с ума сошел? Что между нами может быть общего!»  
И, чтобы не начать гонять по кругу эту мысль и свою горькую, глупую обиду, Павлыш спросил:  
— Что еще привез Клапач?  
— Документы. И фотографию, но ее ты, кажется, видел.  
— Да, — улыбнулся Павлыш, и на этот раз улыбка была искренней. Он вспомнил фотографию: памятник из серого ноздреватого камня на фоне приземистых округлых сооружений. На снимке гладко причесанная женщина держит на коленях странное червеобразное существо со множеством наростов. Не уродливое, нет. За то время, что Павлыш бродил вместе с призраком Надежды по мертвому кораблю, он научился любить «трепангов», как любила их она. Просто – другое.  
— …она и там продолжала вести дневники, — продолжал говорить Даг. — Думаю, до самой смерти надеялась, что сможет вернуться или хотя бы передать весточку на Землю.  
— Так и произошло.  
— Если бы мы не вступили в Галактический центр, вряд ли трепанги… с ее легкой руки, кстати, это название вошло в обиход… так вот, вряд ли трепанги сумели бы нас найти… Хотя они, как сказал Клапач, пытались. Она — их национальная героиня. Умерла в восьмидесятом. Организм изношенный… Она ведь пережила войну.  
— Она очень многое пережила.  
— Точно, — Даг, кажется, испытывал неловкость оттого, что Павлыш отвечает практически односложно. Но тот уже не смотрел на него. Он вглядывался в краешек летного поля, по которому приближалась к ним маленькая женская фигурка. Потом поднялся и пошел навстречу. И, взметнув руку вверх, помахал Софье Петровне.  
Та широко шагала по траве, чуть придерживая длинную юбку. Она порозовела от движения и казалась очень молодой, Павлыш теперь видел в ней ее тридцатилетнюю… И тридцатилетнюю Надежду видел тоже.  
— Владислав, — позвала она, словно вызывала его к доске, и он, почти двухметровый космонавт, на секунду почувствовал себя школьником, — я едва вас отыскала. Мне кажется, первым это должны прочесть вы.  
Под мышкой она держала нечто прямоугольное, опечатанное и тщательно упакованное в несколько слоев пленки-консерванта.  
— Не могу, — сказал Павлыш. Выставил перед собой руку. — Это ваше наследие, Софья Петровна. Это личное. Не могу.  
— Не имеет значения, что мы в родстве, — строго заметила она, словно выговаривая ему за пропущенное занятие, — Я еще прочту и перечитаю это тысячу раз. Но вы были первым, кто нашел ее дневник. Вы прошли с ней весь путь по кораблю. Вам и карты в руки.  
И Софья Павловна улыбнулась лукаво. Теперь Павлыш верил, что в школьном театре она играет хитрых и злых старух. Было в ней что-то… Как будто солнечный лучик плясал по запыленному стеклу.  
— Я привезу вам их, как только закончу, — сказал Павлыш.  
— Да уж поторопитесь, - сказала Софья Павловна и стала смотреть из-под руки на уходящий в закатное небо флаер.

***  
Молоденькая девушка-стажер с базы «Ярославль-6» наверняка рассчитывала на приглашение. Павлыш чувствовал себя неловко и зачем-то соврал про вечернюю тренировку, хотя решительно не собирался тренироваться в отпуске. Но сейчас ему не хотелось гулять с девушкой по вечернему городу, смотреть кино, есть мороженое или взбираться на древние стены Ярославского кремля.  
Вернувшись в свой гостиничный номер, он опустил жалюзи, включил ночник и лег на кровать со стопкой тетрадей, принадлежавших Надежде.  
Земные тетради эти сшитые прочными волокнами плотные квадратные листы напоминали лишь отчасти. Скорее, дневник казался сделанным из пластика. Но четкие, сильно наклоненные влево буквы уверенно врезались в страницу, не осыпаясь, не исчезая, и почерк был знаком и ровен.  
«...Вот я и снова взялась за свои записки. Долго робела, откладывала, не знала как подступиться. Слишком много случилось всего. Я даже не знаю, сколько времени прошло с того, как мы долетели. Да и как мы летели! Никогда мне не было так страшно, как в маленькой лодчонке посреди звезд. Особенно, когда начал подходить к концу наш воздух. Трепанги не спят, а я все время спала, потому что во сне организму нужно меньше кислорода, пусть на капельку, но меньше. Да и слабость была ужасная, не подняться, не пройтись, места ровно на то, чтобы лежать, свернувшись, или полусидеть. Дола нас всех подбадривал. Зря я считала, что он строгий. Оказалось, Дола — настоящий командир, ему нельзя показывать страх, нельзя кричать или отчаиваться. И неправильные решения принимать нельзя. Он один раз только проговорился — про Баля... И сам себя казнил потом за то, что не промолчал, потому что — ну разве могла я не уцепиться за эту мысль? А времени бежать за Балем у нас тогда уже не было.  
Он так там и остался, в музее, за стеклом.  
Вот только я теперь знала, что можно было его спасти. И представляла, как везла бы его с собой, завернув кофту, и как он пришел бы в себя у меня на руках. И плакать хотелось оттого, что не успела, не добежала, не спасла. Хотя Дола и сказал, что если бы с нами дышал еще и Баль, мы умерли бы на границах звездной системы, не долетели...»  
Павлыш аккуратно перевернул страницу, но не смог читать дальше — и закрыл тетрадь. Баля он помнил. Баль был любимым трепангом Надежды. Именно он первым начал учить ее язык. И даже сильно повредился о решетки своей тюрьмы, чтобы она лечила его и разговаривала с ним.  
Баль умер, пытаясь передать своим собратьям данные из рубки управления Мозгом корабля - Машиной, как звала компьютер Надежда.  
Она писала, что он погиб, и Павлыш видел его шишковатое тельце, вмерзшее в лед в стеклянном сосуде... Как же его можно было спасти? Неужели он что-то упустил?  
Хотя строки о гибели Баля из найденного на корабле дневника Павлыш помнил дословно.  
Хотелось перелистать тетради, найти ответ. Но он заставил себя читать по порядку.  
Однако Надежда, кажется, в тот день тоже отложила перо: воспоминания о космическом путешествие в консервной банке катера слишком давили, хотя и прошло, наверняка, очень много времени, прежде чем она вообще смогла писать.  
Следующая запись была обстоятельнее, почерк — ровнее, она не волновалась и не переживала и, кажется, начинала привыкать.  
Она писала о городе трепангов и о своем новом доме, непривычно высоком для жителей планеты. Со всем, что нужно для жизни, хотя кровать, о необходимости которой она долго толковала Доле, все равно выглядела, как ложе султана: низенькое и широкое, с множеством странной формы подушек. А стол ей вообще пришлось собирать самой, трепанги так и не сумели понять, как он должен выглядеть.  
Иногда сквозь заметки о быте и забавные зарисовки прорывалась глухая тоска, но Надежда больше не пересказывала сны про Оленьку и не рисовала корявых сосен. То ли смирилась, то ли загнала боль поглубже. Под ярко-фиолетовыми лучами солнца трепангов ей не думалось и не мечталось. И она лишь фиксировала происходящее, словно посол дальней-дальней галактики, жизнь которого короче, чем срок возвращения домой. Поэтому и нет смысла желать вернутся. Но остается надежда, призрачная, неуловимая… Ее-то Павлыш и чувствовал между строк.  
Он не понимал, как этой женщине, жившей почти сто лет назад, удалось сохранить надежду.  
Пытался представить себя на ее месте – и стылое отчаяние обволакивало, накрывало с головой.  
Он больше не пытался найти ответы на свои вопросы в ее записках, и поэтому, по диагонали просмотрев очередной листок, перевернул его, и только потом сообразил, что что-то зацепило его там. Что-то очень важное. Но пришлось пробежать глазами страницу два или три раза, прежде чем он обнаружил ту фразу, о которую споткнулся.  
Фраза эта была «А потом пришел Баль».

***  
…А потом пришел Баль.  
Я не узнала его. Он был другой. Раньше мне все трепанги казались на одно лицо, но теперь я знала, что они отличаются и возрастом, и окраской, и даже... как бы это сказать... черты у них разные. Баль был темный, весь в крапинку и молодой, но этот был еще моложе. Похож на Баля, как брат, хотя, как я уже знала, у трепангов семей нет, а есть близкие друзья — те, рядом с которыми они появляются на свет.  
Я подумала, что трепанг ошибся. Или просто пришел на меня посмотреть, многие так приходили. Спросила: «Что вам нужно?»  
— Здравствуй, Надежда, — прошипел он мне в ответ. Рот у них, у трепангов, трубочкой, «Надежда» они не выговаривают. У Баля получалось лучше всех, он был талантливый. И вот по тому, как он сказал мое имя, я его и узнала. Только не поверила, хотя уже чувствовала: он. Трепанги, они, как моя дракониха с корабля-зоопарка, умеют передавать друг другу мысли. Я их почти не слышу, только слабые толчки и отголоски в голове. Но и этого мне хватило. Потому что он не словами, но каким-то ощущением передал мне: «Это правда я». Сердце закололо, и ноги ослабли, стали ватными. Так, наверное, со мной было бы, если бы Оленька, взрослая девушка, не малышка, постучалась в круглую дверцу моего дома на планете трепангов.  
Я села на корточки подле Баля. А он подполз и ткнулся мне в руку. Глядя на них, можно подумать, что кожа у трепангов холодная, влажная, а на самом деле они горячие и сухие. Прикасаться приятно. И вот я гладила Баля по горячей, с пятнами, словно у пантеры, спине, по мягким иглам-шипам, которые служат трепангам для осязания, как кошкам — усы... А потом — ничего не помню, сознание потеряла. От волнения, должно быть. Я стала старая и слабая, меня легко разволновать.  
И Баль сильно перепугался, потому что не знал, что со мной делать, огромной и неповоротливой. Он умница и ученый, а вот перетащить женщину моего роста было ему не по силам. Трепанги поэтому и строят такие низкие города, что поднимать тяжести им несподручно. Но на небольших расстояниях и с легкими предметами обращаться умеют. Так что он сползал в мой дом и принес мне воды, облил всю.  
Я очнулась, мокрая, как мышь, да еще и спина затекла, пока в обмороке лежала. Баль шипел на меня, обзывал «простофилей» и «головой садовой», он этому давно еще от меня научился. А в голове я чувствовала: он смеется от облегчения.  
Если бы Баль был человеком, я бы его обняла. Я и так его обняла, но как кошку, хотя он крупнее кошки. Я не спрашивала, как так вышло, что я своими собственными глазами видела его мертвым, съежившимся от удара током, а теперь он живой и хороший, и сидит у меня на коленях. Трепанги не терпят всех этих прикосновений, особенно моих, я для них холодная, как лягушка, и пальцы на руках их пугают... Но тут он все мне позволял. И показывал-рассказывал мне внутри моей головы, что с ним приключилось.  
А он правда умер. Помнил, как умирал, и когда я спросила его, холодея: «Больно было, Баль?», он ответил: «Нет, не очень». Но воспоминания он спрятать не смог, и я на секунду почувствовала, как опаляет кожу белая вспышка. Вздрогнула, и Баль тоже задрожал и извинился.  
Какое-то время мы сидели молча. А потом он рассказал, не словами, а мысленно, что трепанги не умирают совсем. Разрушается оболочка, а сознание уходит к тем, кто остался в живых. Мама учила меня, что душа умершего человека отлетает на небо, но Балю слова «душа» не говорило ничего. «Мы живем в друзьях и соратниках, — терпеливо объяснял он, — наш вид выжил только потому, что мы передавали знания всем остальным, когда умирало тело». И еще он сказал, что иногда, если погибший трепанг не смог закончить что-то важное, его возвращают к жизни.  
— Дола говорил мне об этом, — кивнула я. — Только он сказал, нужно было забрать тебя из музея. Иначе никак. Некуда возвращаться. Был бы неприкаянный дух.  
Баль встопорщил иглы. Он не понимал. Я знала, что потом он расспросит, как с переселением сознания обстоит у нашего вида, и что мне особенно нечего будет ему сказать. Я ведь медик, присутствовала на операциях, не видела никакой души. Но что-то же замирало в груди, когда рядом со мной на войне рвались снаряды, или когда Оленька впервые сказала «Мама», или когда ко мне пришел Баль...  
«Дола долго уговаривал старейшин, — рассказывал Баль тем временем. — Дола считал меня большим ученым, без меня та экспедиция, в которую мы отправились, прежде чем попали в зверинец, провалилась бы, а развитие цивилизации замедлилось. И, в конце концов, один очень молодой трепанг согласился дать мне свое тело, чтобы я закончил все, что требовалось. Сегодня я завершил работу...»  
Я вздрогнула.  
— Так ты был... живой все это время? — хотелось мне вскрикнуть. Но Баль и так слышал все, что я думаю. Он даже говорил мне, чтобы я не озвучивала внутренний монолог, он не очень хорошо ориентируется в языке, его это сбивает.  
— Нет, не все... Меня вернули не так уж давно. Но я работал очень быстро.  
— А почему ты не пришел раньше? — спросила я.  
— Мало времени, — он снова взъерошился: не хотел объяснять. Но я услышала его мысль: «Ты бы разволновалась. Не нужно этого».  
— Глупый ты, — прошептала я, стиснула зубы, чтобы не разреветься. Я столько уже не плакала, что не знаю уж, смогла бы... Но вода из глаз точно бы напугала Баля. — Ну и что, ну и разволновалась бы... Это же от радости. Сколько у тебя времени, Баль?  
Страшно было это спрашивать, но необходимо. И Баль сказал:  
— До утра.  
Ночь у них на планете длиннее нашей, но я, из-за того, что так много времени провела в корабле-зверинце, адаптировалась быстро, и мне все равно казалось: короткая, не хватит.  
— Тогда, Баль, — сказала я весело, — пойдем-ка в дом. Я, когда умру, не останусь с вами, душа или что там у нас, у людей, внутри, полетит к звездам... Но вашему народу пригодится что-нибудь из того, что я знаю. Медицина, культура, биология... Бери. Все, что успеешь.  
— Спасибо, Надежда, — прошипел он. А потом прижал иголки, будто кошка уши, и неловко, путаясь в словах, договорил: — Может быть, они пойдут на то, чтобы меня оставить. Слишком много еще могу. Чувствую, что могу. Только никому нельзя говорить, что я хочу с тобой остаться.  
— А ты хочешь? — опешила я.  
— Хочу, — просто сказал Баль. И добавил, смущенно, — Я скучал.  
Потом, уже в доме, я все-таки уснула. Баль не мешал, считывал из моей головы что-то нужное ему, ученое. Так что во сне я вновь сидела на лекциях на фельдшерских курсах или даже за партой в школе. Но это было хорошо, потому что раньше, если мне и снились сны, то только про зеленые коридоры корабля, про черепашек и Машину, про то, как умирает Баль, а я бегу, бегу, бегу...  
В середине ночи я вскочила в полной темноте. И чуть не раздавила Баля, тот, оказывается, свернулся рядом, закончив перебирать мои мысли, и стал похож на большую морскую ракушку.  
— Чего шумишь? — спросил он, а я узнала свою фразу и тихонечко рассмеялась.  
— Ничего. Сейчас снова усну. Не задела тебя?  
— Не задела.  
Он подполз поближе, так, чтобы касаться боком моей руки. Ну и пусть холодная, пусть. Так ему становилось спокойнее, и не так страшно было умереть снова. А я старалась не шевелиться, даже не дышала, только губы кусала, но Баль не видел.  
И потом пробормотала с надеждой:  
— А может, оставят... Ты нужный.  
— Спи, — сказал Баль.  
И я закрыла глаза. А он придвинулся поближе.

***  
Павлыш проснулся от холода. Оказывается, жалюзи он закрыл, а форточку оставил нараспашку. Он спал одетым, прямо на тетрадях, и пара уголков загнулась, а скрепляющий материал немного разболтался.  
Павлыш бережно собрал листы. Сложил их в папку, строго по порядку. Он занимался этим долго, чтобы скоротать время до утра. Спать не хотелось. Звонить Софье Петровне — тоже. Она, разумеется, спит. Встретиться с ней нужно будет завтра днем, когда закончатся уроки в школе. Вернуть дневники...  
Как объяснить, что изучать их дальше у него нет сил, Павлыш не знал. Не представлял, какими словами рассказать про прилипчивое прозвище «Кассандра» и про то, что ему снова отчаянно хочется ошибиться.  
Хотя... После минутного размышления он решил, что Софья Петровна поймет. И что ей, может быть, тоже не захочется знать, что было дальше... Как в детской книжке с продолжением, где на последней странице первого тома ранен любимый герой, и страшно браться за второй. А вдруг убьют. А вдруг не доживет.  
И убеждаешь себя: доживет. Придумываешь свою собственную концовку и так истово веришь в нее, что, когда берешься за тот же том, уже став взрослым, искренне удивляешься: но ведь все же было иначе... я же помню! Он же не погиб!  
Усевшись на полу по-турецки, с папкой на коленях, Павлыш, неожиданно для самого себя, тихо рассмеялся. Потому что ему вдруг вспомнилась фотография, которую привез Клапач. Памятник из серого камня. Худая женщина держит на коленях встопорщенного трепанга.  
Трепанги не любят, когда к ним прикасаются люди. Люди для них холодные, как лягушки, и такие же противные. Трепангам бы и в голову не пришло создать такую композицию, если бы не...  
«Может быть, любимый герой и правда выкарабкается в следующем томе?» — спросил себя Павлыш. Но, чтобы узнать наверняка, нужно было прочесть еще хоть листок, а этого ему не хотелось.  
Поэтому он, все еще продолжая смеяться, поднялся с пола, накинул куртку и вышел из номера.  
Он уже предчувствовал, что в блоке радиосвязи космопорта «Ярославль-6» ему оторвут голову. Сам Клапач лично прибежит и оторвет. И припомнит все, что еще Павлыш делал не по уставу за время отпуска. Да и до отпуска тоже.  
Но он все-таки дозвонится Марине Ким. На планете метаформов сейчас вечер, она уже закончила работу, смотрит на залив и чистит перья. А он хочет услышать ее голос, только и всего.  
Потому что и у него теперь, кажется... нет, совершенно точно... теперь у него есть надежда.

**Название:** Рука Оберона  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** мини, 1289 слов  
 **Канон:** С. Павлов, "Лунная Радуга"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Золтан Симич, ОЖП, ОМП  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** О том, как погиб один из экзотов, Золтан Симич.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** По заявке: «Моя хотеть какую-нибудь концептуальную историю с дженовым этическим конфликтом»  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Рука Оберона"

Это было уже привычкой — обращать внимание на наличие экранов и мониторов. Просто так, на всякий случай.  
Золтан заглянул внутрь, убедился, что экранов достаточно, пять основных, два резервных. Меньше всего ему хотелось рисковать сейчас, когда все силы брошены на поиски пропавшего дисколета, а его напарником назначена Лу. Не то чтобы она нравилась ему, но ее мужеством и выносливостью он восхищался. Иногда он думал, что расположись звезды его судьбы иначе, он мог бы завести семью, и иногда даже представлял себе ту женщину, которая могла бы быть с ним рядом. Такую же сильную и выносливую.  
Как Лу.  
— Шестьдесят четвертый, пятиминутная готовность, — пробубнил в наушниках голос диспетчера. — Ваш квадрат номер двадцать четыре в Южном секторе.  
— Понял, — ответил Золтан.  
Лу подошла, натянула шлем и подмигнула ему.  
— Мы их найдем, — уверенно сказала она. — Вот увидишь. И ты проспоришь мне бутылку, ковбой.  
Золтан засмеялся, показал ей хулиганский жест, означающий большие сомнения в ее словах, запрыгнул в кар и пристегнулся. Лу заняла место рядом с ним, прошлась рукой по приборной панели.  
— Взлет, — скомандовал диспетчер.  
— У меня есть идея, — заговорщически сказала Лу.

Горячими скалы назывались только потому, что представляли собой кольцо вулканов, извергающихся по очереди. Столбы огня и пепла взлетали беспорядочно и непредсказуемо, только мастерство пилота позволяло кару лавировать в этой мешанине целым и невредимым.  
— Если даже дисколет и поврежден, экипаж вполне может быть жив, — сказала Лу. — В разработку их экипировки вбухана такая прорва денег, что они уцелели бы даже в адской мясорубке. Я думаю, что если мы постараемся, то сможем обшарить не один квадрат, а два. Что скажешь?  
— Это и есть твоя идея? — разочаровано протянул Золтан. — Ну, попробовать можно, почему бы и нет? Главное — не попасть под круговое извержение.  
— Ты мне доверяешь как пилоту? — Лу сморщила нос. — Я проведу кар так низко, как смогу, а ты прошаришь все твердые участки под нами. Думаю, аппаратура космолета повреждена и едва ли они подадут нам сигнал. Придется тебе смотреть в оба.  
— В нашем случае — вчетверо, — хмыкнул Золтан, поблескивая очками для глубокого сканирования.

Лу обернулась к нему тогда, когда их сильно тряхнуло, мимо стекла пролетели камни и сгустки огня.  
— Есть хоть что-нибудь?  
— Пусто, — ответил он.  
Кар вынырнул из дымной завесы и завис над огненной струей, которая лентой извивалась под ними.  
— Тогда перехожу в двадцать пятый!  
Разница между квадратами существовала только на картах, не бывает границ в аду, а Горячие Скалы очень напоминали именно ад. Лу мастерски лавировала, и Золтан на какую-то минуту отвлекся, глядя в зеленое марево своих очков. Огонь в них имел очень успокаивающий изумрудный оттенок.  
Он хотел сказать Лу, что при желании эту колышущуюся массу под ними можно принять за огромный лес с могучими кронами деревьев, но в этот момент кар ударило чем-то огромным, брызнуло стеклянное крошево. Лес исчез, столб пепла взметнулся в воздух, залепил стекло чернотой.  
— Черт! — ругнулась Лу. — Проклятые булыжники! Мы ослепли, Зол.  
Золтан без эмоций посмотрел на кашу, в которую превратились мониторы их кара. Пять основных и два резервных. Сказать ему было нечего.  
— Пойдем по аварийным приборам, — доложила Лу. — Без паники, ковбой. Что там у тебя?  
Золтан бросил взгляд на панель и замер — цифры дрожали, показывая немыслимые показатели. Он посмотрел на остальные табло, и холод прошелся у него по спине, когда он понял причину этих сбоев.  
— Нет, — шепотом попросил он неведомо кого. — Только не это. Только не сейчас. Не сейчас!  
Словно в ответ на его просьбу, электронное табло показателя высоты мигнуло и погасло. Указатели препятствий искрили, словно рождественская елка, а датчик скорости обнулился. Кар мотнуло влево.  
— Держи высоту! — крикнул он Лу.  
— Не могу, — ответила она. — Нечем!  
Золтан медленно перевел взгляд на свои руки, начавшие поблескивать металлическим цветом, сжал кулаки. На лбу у него выступила испарина.  
Катапультироваться? Чем это поможет?  
— Теряю горизонталь, — крикнула Лу. — Сейчас попробую посадить нас, Золтан, что под нами?  
— Есть просвет.  
— Пристегнись!  
Кар на скорости понесся к земле, ударился, подпрыгнул и снова ударился о твердую землю. Золтана вырвало из кресла и бросило в потолок. Вниз он упал на что-то мягкое, и кар остановился.  
Золтан перекатился на живот, боясь увидеть то, что он знал, уже случилось, но все-таки заставил себя посмотреть. Лу лежала рядом с ним, из ее шлема вытекла алая струйка.  
— Лу! — прошептал он.  
Она не ответила.  
Он подхватил ее на руки, ногой пнул дверь в угол, где находился датчик, и она отъехала со зловещим шипением змеи.  
Кар лежал на боку в узком и длинном отроге одного из вулканов, того самого, который сбил их с высоты. С телом Лу на руках он сделал несколько шагов, опустился и аккуратно положил ее на землю. Снял с нее шлем и посмотрел в пустые глаза. После этого он встал и зачем-то отряхнул колени, испытывая тошное отвращение к серебристому блеску своих ладоней, на которые он старался не смотреть.

Десантники шутили, что рука Оберона дотянется до каждого, кто однажды ступил на его поверхность, независимо от того, где ты будешь находиться, и он тогда смеялся вместе со всеми.  
Он не знал, что это правда.

— …идиот! — неожиданно сказал кто-то ему в самое ухо.  
Золтан резко обернулся в сторону, откуда ему слышался голос, хотя уже было очевидно, что он прозвучал у него в шлеме.  
Космолет, который они разыскивали, он увидел — тот стоял в пределах видимости, косо завалившись на левую сторону, с размытым контуром левого отражателя, но все-таки целый.  
Золтан повертел головой, пытаясь понять, с какой стороны лучше ловится. Судя по всему, на космолете остались только передатчики ближнего действия, поэтому и связи с ним «Викингу» наладить не удавалось. Но здесь, сейчас, в непосредственной близости, он мог слышать тех, кого они считали погибшими и только из упрямства продолжали поиски.  
Он настроился на систему связи космолета, она была обширна, как паутина, охватывала каждый уголок корабля, и Золтан впервые подумал о том, что его возможности нелюди имеют практическую ценность. Он слышал, нет, почти в натуральных цветах видел его экипаж — двоих парней с кошачьими эмблемами на рукавах, развалившихся в покореженных ударом креслах и от вынужденного безделья поддерживающих разговор.  
Он прислушался.  
— Сам ты идиот! — огрызнулся Макс, которого он знал за веселого и грубоватого шутника и заводилу. — Они же синие и покрыты какой-то хренью. Эта венерианская зараза превратила их в баклажаны. Смотреть противно, не то что руками трогать.  
— Тебя послушать, так ты прямо расист, — засмеялся Чен. — По-твоему, все люди должны быть похожи на тебя?  
— Именно так. Все остальные, как их ни называй — нет, допусти их в человеческое общество — перемешаются с нами и человеческой расе хана придет. Людям нужны высокие заборы, чтобы сохранить свой вид.  
— Не совсем же они перестали быть людьми, руки и ноги у них остались. Да и голова на месте. Может быть, наука найдет способ с этим бороться.  
— Найдет, как же... Они к тому времени все щупальцами покроются и начнут людей жрать, или еще чего похуже.  
— Да брось ты, — хохотнул Чен, — Их хорошо изолировали, чтобы ты не переживал за свою драгоценную задницу. Может, ты и к щупальцам привыкнешь, только чуть погодя?  
— Никогда в жизни не притронусь к этой гадости, — с отвращением сказал Макс. — И к детям своим не подпущу. По-хорошему, их всех стоило бы пустить в аннигилятор, ради безопасности.  
— Может быть, что очень скоро с ними именно так и поступят, — равнодушно сказал Чен. — На благо науки.

Золтан Симич вызвал «Викинга» и быстро передал ему координаты найденного космолета и информацию о гибели Лу. Потом, пресекая дальнейшие вопросы, он отключил микрофон, слушая, как надрывается, вызывая его, диспетчер.  
Поверхность земли под ним начала дрожать и покрываться сетью мелких трещин, из которых дышало адское пламя.  
Он подошел к Лу, сел рядом с ней и взял ее за мертвую руку.  
Недостаточно хороши, чтобы жить с людьми, но достаточно хороши, чтобы умирать за них, сказал однажды ему циничный Винезе, не вернувшийся из пещер Лабиринта Сомнений на Меркурии.  
Оберон зримо наложился на лавовый пейзаж и Золтан подумал, что из всей их группы больше всего повезло тем, кто остался на Обероне мертвым. 

Преисподняя открылась. Огненные столбы кипящей лавы взметнулись в воздух, как последний салют, и пирокластический поток двинулся в его сторону. Золтан смотрел на него с холодным любопытством.

Элдер, Накаяма, Бакулин, Михайлов, Джанелла, Асеев, Винезе…  
Симич.

**Название:** Почему лучше быть ботаником  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 и анонимные доброжелатели  
 **Размер:** мини, 2000 слов  
 **Канон:** К. Булычев, "Приключения Алисы"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Игорь Селезнёв/Кира, Геннадий Полосков  
 **Категория:** джен, гет  
 **Жанр:** юмор, приключения  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** На самом деле Алиса просто продолжила традиции своих родителей (космические пираты, красавицы в кандалах, кровожадные инопланетные хищники...)  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Почему лучше быть ботаником"

Нас с Генкой втолкнули за массивную железную решетку. Меня первого, да так сильно, что я потерял равновесие и упал. Больно ударившись локтем, я влетел головой в какую-то гремящую кучу. Куча с пластмассовым стуком раскатилась по камню. Что это было, я не увидел, потому что скудный свет попадал в камеру только через решетку, освещая лишь небольшой участок пола перед ней.  
Генка отделался легче, даже на ногах удержался. Вот что значит космолетчик. Будущий.  
Решетка зазвенела, повернулся ключ в замке.  
— Не делайте этого! — пригрозил Генка на космолингве. — Нас будет искать Интергпол!  
— Бесполезно, — услышал я тихий голос из темноты и сгоряча даже подумал, не я ли это произнес, потому что это были в точности мои мысли. — Они вас не понимают. Они на своем языке говорят.  
Я попробовал сесть на полу. Получилось еле-еле: левую руку разодрала дикая, нечеловеческая боль. Даже когда на первом курсе я упал с лошади и сломал лодыжку, так противно не было.  
— Вы кто? — Генка обернулся от решетки. — Игорь, ты как?  
— Нормально, — прошипел я сквозь зубы, не желая жаловаться, потому что сообразил, что ответивший Генке на космолингве голос был женским.  
Даже, пожалуй, девчоночьим.  
— Меня зовут Кира, — сказала девушка по-русски. — Я здесь случайно. А вы, ребята?  
— Мы не ребята, — буркнул Генка, подслеповато щурясь в темноту. — Лично я — кадет-штурман, а он вот — целый аспирант. Нас вдвоем отправили на катере за обра... в разведку. Кто ж знал, что на этой планете база космических пиратов!  
— Я точно не знала, — согласилась девушка. — Игорь, с вами точно все в порядке? Вы как-то подозрительно кряхтите.  
— Кажется, я вывихнул локоть, — пришлось мне неохотно признаться.  
Генка довольно уверенно, несмотря на темноту, подошел ко мне, сел рядом и, прежде чем я успел его остановить, принялся ощупывать руку. Я заорал.  
— Да, — сказал он с сомнением. — Там, может, и не вывих.  
— Может, трещина, — пробормотал я сквозь зубы. — Если вам в космической академии не встраивают рентгеновское зрение, лучше не трогай. Я врач, я лучше знаю.  
— Ты не врач, а ветеринар, — возразил он.  
— Один черт!  
Кира в темноте хихикнула.  
— Выходите оттуда, — велел Генка. — Я вас не вижу.  
— Не могу, — ответила Кира. — Я прикована.  
— Что? — спросили мы чуть ли не хором.  
Это была уж совсем дикость. Космические пираты, темницы — это, по крайней мере, объяснимо, про это мы читали в сводках Интергпола, но прикованная женщина?  
Ощупав здоровой рукой вокруг себя, я наткнулся на нечто гладкое, отполированное... знакомых очертаний. Во всяком случае, очень похожих. Вот это верхнечелюстная, а это клиновидная...  
Я откатил в сторону человеческий череп, позавидовав его хозяину: у него-то уже ничего не болело, включая руки.  
Генка поднялся на ноги и, раскидывая другие кости, пошел к дальней стенке.  
— Точно, — сказал он коротко. — Прикована. И крепко, не оторвешь.  
— За что они вас так? — спросил я.  
— За дело, — опять хихикнула девушка. У нее был хороший смех, без истерики. — Я пыталась сбежать. Дважды. Поэтому они меня побили и приковали тут.  
— И... долго?  
— Со вчерашнего вечера. Воду приносят, не волнуйтесь.  
— А еду? — поинтересовался Генка.  
— Ты что, опять есть захотел? — обреченно застонал я.  
— Это мы — еда, — ответила Кира. — Ну, то есть я так думаю. Кто-нибудь из вас умеет играть в шахматы в уме?  
— У вас что, совсем нервов нет? — спросил я то ли зло, то ли удивленно. Мне было очень досадно, что Кира не плачет и не переживает: тогда мне было бы легче держаться.  
— Ко всему привыкаешь, — я почти слышал, как Кира пожала плечами. — Ну ладно, тогда давайте играть в города.  
...Часом позже у Генки и Киры кончились города с «а» на конце, которыми они меня, сговорившись, заваливали. Моя рука к тому времени распухла до полной нечувствительности. И вот тогда за нами пришли.  
Надо сказать, что космические пираты выскочили на нас прямо из джунглей как раз когда мы с Генкой мирно собирали образцы воды и почвы (мой научный руководитель хотел понять, нельзя ли переселить сюда вымирающую золотую лань с планеты Гинко). Были они некрупные, нам по грудь, и больше всего напоминали велоцирапторов. Разве что синего цвета и с глазами на стебельках. Поэтому я даже не испугался и до сих пор не мог испугаться по-настоящему, только злился.  
Пираты переговаривались на странном шипяще-каркающем наречии, не похожем ни на космолингву, ни на земные языки, ни даже на суржик, который можно услышать на рынках Паталипутры.  
Они не стали вникать в наши с Генкой возражения во время пленения. Проигнорировали протесты и теперь: просто скрутили нас и потащили мрачными пещерными переходами. Киру тоже отковали и, судя по бряцанию цепей, повели сзади. Как я ни выворачивал шею, не смог увидеть нашу сокамерницу. Почему-то мне очень захотелось узнать, красивая ли она. Глупо, конечно: какая разница? «Голос ничего, — решил я, — хороший голос».  
Тащили нас долго, я успел сбить ноги о камни и порядком заскучать. Как-то не верилось, что мы можем по-настоящему погибнуть, даже это леденящее «Мы — еда» от Киры не очень-то пугало. Мы же живем в просвещенном двадцать первом веке, какая смерть от руки космических пиратов, вы о чем? Попугают и отпустят, кому хочется связываться с космическим патрулем и Интергполом?  
Перегородившая коридор железная дверь с заклепками и потеками ржавчины, к которой мы в конце концов пришли, тоже не привела меня в чувство — уж больно мрачно и зловеще она выглядела, прямо из средневековых сказок. Наши похитители о чем-то между собой пошушукались, а потом оттащили меня от Генки, зато (дзынь-бряк) подтолкнули ближе Киру.  
Дверь открывалась медленно, со скрежетом. Едва я успел подумать, что только дракона на цепи нам за нею и не хватало, как меня опять пихнули, второй раз за день.  
На сей раз я, правда, не упал: чудом удержав равновесие, проковылял несколько шагов, поддерживая больную руку на весу. За мной, судя по звону цепей, втолкнули Киру. И я, болван, вместо того чтобы оглядывать зал (большой, судя по эху), обернулся и посмотрел на нее — бывает же такое затмение духа!  
Новая пещера была ярко, но не больно для глаз освещена мягким синеватым свечением. Я смог хорошо рассмотреть пленницу: чумазую, с разводами от слез на лице, в порванном форменном комбинезоне с эмблемой какого-то института. У Киры были короткие светлые волосы и видимые даже сквозь слой грязи веснушки на носу.  
Кира улыбнулась мне такой ясной, сияющей и облегченной улыбкой, что я тут же заулыбался в ответ, преисполнившись дурацким осознанием собственного неотразимого шарма.  
— Ой, какая прелесть, — сказала она. — И совсем не страшно.  
Я чуть было не сказал, что конечно, я совсем не страшный, хотя и не стал бы называть себя прелестью. Но тут даже до меня с моим безрассудством дошло, что что-то тут не так. И я посмотрел туда, куда и должен был смотреть с самого начала.  
Мне абсолютно не стыдно, что сразу после этого я заорал и с громким воплем отскочил назад к железной двери — реальность ситуации наконец-то накрыла меня с головой.  
К тому времени я уже хорошо знал, что обитатели учебников имеют свойство выпрыгивать на меня прямо из кустов без предупреждения, причем оказываются вполне себе настоящими и очень голодными.  
Несколько лет научной работы дают такой эффект.  
— Выпустите нас! — заорал я. — Вы что, не понимаете?! Это же Orchidea discurrentes venenosa!*  
Кира удивленно переводила взгляд с меня на еще одного обитателя нашей сияющей пещеры. По заминке я сразу же понял: в каком бы институте она ни обучалась, латынь там не проходят.  
Кажется, пираты либо тоже не знали латыни, либо, наоборот, слишком хорошо понимали, что делают. Они даже и не подумали открыть дверь.  
В дальнем углу пещеры рос цветок.  
Довольно толстый стебель поднимался прямо из полупрозрачного камня. На вершине лиловело и нежно розовело соцветие, составленное из тончайших лепестков. Именно это соцветие излучало голубой свет, пронизывающий пещеру. Венчик обвивали несколько нежных, вьющихся на конце спиралями усиков-лиан. Цветок выглядел как ложе для дюймовочки-переростка или увеличенное украшение для парика восемнадцатого века.  
У Киры были другие ассоциации.  
— Так вот ты какой, каменный цветок, — сказала она. — Только не говори мне, что эта прелесть радиоактивная!  
— Слегка, — тяжело дыша, пробормотал я. — Не опасно. То есть обычно ты не успеваешь получить достаточно рентген, потому что...  
Элегантные усики затрепетали в воздухе. Прозрачные кольца побегов, покрытые темно-синими пятнами, развернулись от подножия стебля. Чашечка медленно, величаво наклонилась в нашу сторону.  
—...Мучительно умираешь! Кира, в сторону!  
Кира послушно отпрыгнула, звякнув кандалами. Прозрачное щупальце с синими пятнами лениво лизнуло стену и убралось обратно в цветок.  
Почти сразу ринулось в атаку второе щупальце, но Кира успела опять шагнуть в сторону и пригнуться: петля просвистела у нее над головой. Мною цветок пока что совсем не интересовался — может быть, чувствовал, что я болен. А может, человеческие женщины для них вкуснее пахнут. У аникийских зверь-орхидей очень чувствительное обоняние.  
— Он опасен? — деловито спросила Кира. — Нам придется играть с ним в скакалочку?  
— Да... в некотором роде... — только и мог сказать я.  
Почему-то мне не хотелось пугать Киру заранее, хотя я прекрасно понимал, что жить нам осталось в лучшем случае минуту.  
Часть лепестков сложилась вдоль стебля, оставив на верхушке только четырехлепестковый венчик и изящно обрисованные «тычинки». Зато остальная часть стебля вдруг изогнулась, выпустила толстые воздушные корни. Теперь короткий массивный стебель больше всего напоминал торс какого-нибудь хищника, например, льва или собаки, как их рисуют в мультфильмах.  
Зверь-орхидея угрожающе наклонила венчик-голову, который теперь больше всего походил на раззявленную пасть. Фокус света сместился, потому что стебель (туловище) и не думал фосфоресцировать. По пещере заметались синие тени. Прозрачно-пятнистые щупальца хлестнули воздух перед «пастью».  
Цветок поскреб камень передней «лапой» — проверил состав почвы.  
— Кира, — проговорил я, — слушай внимательно. У нас с тобой один шанс.  
— Ну? — невежливо спросила она.  
— У нее эти усики выделяют едкую и ядовитую слизь. Вся поверхность кроме синих пятен. Ты подставь свои кандалы в следующий раз под них, она их пережжет.  
— Я что тебе, гимнастка?!  
— Ты жить хочешь?!  
И тут зверь-орхидея метнулась.  
На сей раз прозрачное щупальце чуть не задело меня, мне пришлось откатиться в сторону. Я не слышал ни звона кандалов, ни ругани Киры, настолько ярко вспыхнули у меня перед глазами звезды от боли в локте.  
— Сделано! — услышал я сквозь боль вопль Киры. — Эта дрянь металл проела! Теперь что?!  
— Теперь поймай ее за два уса сразу и седлай!  
— Ты псих!  
— Я космозоолог!  
— Лучше бы ты был космоботаником! — судя по звону, удару и тяжелому дыханию Кире удалось увернуться от очередного прыжка зверь-орхидеи. К счастью, она увела его в другую часть пещеры, далеко от меня, и я мог позволить себе сосредоточиться на мыслительном процессе. Знали бы мои профессора, в какой обстановке мне придется применять их науку, ни за что не подписали бы мне зачетку!  
— Делай, что говорю!  
Проорав это, я с трудом вздернул себя на колени, держась за стенку здоровой рукой. Тут же меня чуть инфаркт не хватил.  
Зверь-орхидея, блестя ядовитыми усами, надвигалась на Киру, припертую к стене. Девушка приподняла перед лицом руки с дымящимися обрывками кандалов, словно пытаясь защититься, но я уже знал, что это бесполезно и она не успеет...  
Я почти видел, как щупальце бьет Киру, одним ударом превращая ее тело в кусок сырого мяса. Но этого не случилось. Кира, умница, все-таки поверила мне: она молниеносно ухватилась левой рукой за синее пятно на одном усе, а правой крепко сжала второе щупальце.  
— Тяни на себя! — крикнул я. — У нее включатся рефлексы!  
И Кира действительно потянула.  
Зверь-орхидея отчаянно зашелестела лепестками (будто ветер по роще пробежал) и запрокинула соцветие, взметнув Киру в воздух. Та, не отпуская чудовищных поводий, умудрилась перекувырнуться и приземлиться на «шею» орхидеи, сразу за цветком. Если она и не была гимнасткой, значит, адреналин на нее здорово подействовал.  
— На дверь ее!  
Кира послушно потянула «поводья», и зверь-орхидея ударилась о железную поверхность всем телом.  
— Проломит? — крикнула мне Кира почти азартно, когда зверь-орхидея сконфуженно попятилась назад.  
— Не проломит, так хоть утихомирится!  
Но ни утихомирить зверь-орхидею, ни проломить выход нам не удалось. Буквально через секунду в самом центре массивной двери с шипением оплавилась здоровенная дыра. С ее раскаленных краев потек жидкий металл.  
Зверь-орхидея, сообразив, что обед отменяется, отбросила щупальца, оставив их в руках Киры, а сама начала съеживаться, переходя в сонное состояние: сложила туловище в тугой комок стебля и свернула лепестки. Стала похожей на невнятный темно-зеленый холмик — Кира еле успела с нее соскочить.  
Рядом с одной раскаленной дырой в двери набухла пузырем и лопнула вторая. Стало видно, что за дверью стоит Генка с пушкой неизвестной мне конструкции наперевес. Еще я разглядел штабель пиратов у противоположной стены.  
Едва мне на ум пришло слово «штабель», я сообразил, в каком институте училась Кира — у нее на комбинезоне красовалась эмблема Марсианской высшей школы архитектуры, ну конечно же! И засмеялся от облегчения.  
— Чем вы тут занимались? — подозрительно спросил Генка.  
Ему только очков не хватало, так он был похож на нашего библиотекаря в этот момент.  
Раскрасневшаяся Кира отбросила в сторону два черных скукожившихся «щупальца», которые все еще сжимала в кулаках, и ответила с непередаваемым выражением лица:  
— После такого приличные люди обычно женятся!  
— И на ком из вас я должен жениться? — уточнил Генка.  
Очень вовремя он это спросил, а то я бы тут же выпалил: «Хоть завтра!». Неловко бы получилось.

***

Мы тогда добрались до командного пункта пиратов, забаррикадировались там и послали сигнал бедствия. А когда прибыли спасатели, отвезли зверь-орхидею моему научному руководителю, в Космозоо, где она до сих пор и процветает в отдельном вольере. Жалко, что я не смог использовать ее для кандидатской: я же все-таки космозоолог, а не ботаник.  
Но с Кирой мы... Впрочем, про это как-нибудь в другой раз, а то наша дочка очень уж любит забираться в мои заметки.

_____  
* Орхидея бегающая ядовитая

**Название:** Собачье дело  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** мини, 1102 слова  
 **Канон:** М.Булгаков, "Собачье сердце"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Преображенский, Борменталь, Шарик, ОМП.  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Профессор Преображенский неожиданно получает очень выгодное предложение.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Собачье дело"

— «От Севильи до Гренады», — пропел фальшивый голос в туманной высоте над крахмальной скатертью, и сразу звякнула какая-то склянка, распространяя едкий запах лекарства.  
Пес даже бровью не повел, привык. «Утвердился я в этой квартирке», — в который раз подумал он. — «Видно, мое собачье счастье, красавец я неизвестной породы, спасибо бабке за водолаза, зря я ее потаскухой называл. Согрешила на мое счастье, дай бог старушке на том свете краковской колбасы вдоволь».  
В прихожей громко и назойливо ударил звонок. Пес привстал, заскулил жалобно, но собачье божество потрепало его по загривку, и он успокоился, лег у его ног, ощущая тепло и спокойствие от серых гармоник радиаторов. По вечерам дождливых дней шрам на голове особенно ныл, и в такие дни Шарик был ленив и вял.  
Доктор Борменталь вошел с бумагой в руке и без слов подал ее профессору.  
— Полагаю, лучше впустить, — сказал он. — Настроены более чем решительно.  
— Думаете? — с сомнением спросил Преображенский. — Ну, пусть войдут.  
Пес приоткрыл один глаз и уставился на дверь. Вошли двое, вызвавшие у него удивление и даже какой-то страх, он таких пациентов здесь раньше не видел.  
Один из вошедших был сух, перетянут блестящими ремнями и пах плохой кожей, а второй, тихий и предупредительный, был похож на тень от реального человека, и даже глаза у него прятались в провалах глазниц очень глубоко, так что и не сказать сразу было, были ли они у него вообще.  
— Вы ко мне, господа? — спросил профессор Преображенский. — Чем обязан?  
— Разрешите присесть? — спросил в ответ сухопарый и до ужаса ловко оказался вдруг на кожаном диване, куда ранее садились только те посетители, которые платили за визит по десять червонцев.  
— Сделайте одолжение, — запоздало ответил профессор. — На прием вы не записаны, из чего делаю вывод, что у вас ко мне дело. Потрудитесь изложить, меня пациенты ждут.  
— Подождут ваши пациенты, — отрывисто пролаял безглазый. — А дело у нас и вправду есть.  
— Я сам, — остановил его второй, в кожаном переплете ремней. — Дело у нас профессор, самое простое, касательное вот этого вашего песика.  
Он протянул Преображенскому бумагу, в которой профессор узнал свое же удостоверение, выданное Шарикову для получения документов в милиции.  
«Сим удостоверяю, что предъявитель сего – человек, полученный при лабораторном опыте путём операции на головном мозгу, нуждается в документах. Профессор Преображенский».  
— Вы писали? — ласково спросил сухопарый.  
— Я писал, — сердито ответил Филипп Филиппович. — По этому поводу велось и закрыто следствие, пса могу предъявить. Шарик, фить!  
Пес гаукнул, испытывая сильное желание забиться под стол и не показывать оттуда носа. Посетители ему совершенно определенно не нравились.  
Он же, напротив, привел их в совершенный восторг. Сухопарый даже провел два раза по шариковой голове, старательно избегая шрама.  
— Вот и хорошо, что вы писали, — радостно сказал безглазый. — Вы величина мирового значения, но и мы, люди, приближенные некоторым образом к науке, способны оценить все перспективы вашего опыта, пусть и закончившегося так скоро. Мы предлагаем вам полнейшее государственное содержание, совершенно свободный выезд за границу вам и вашим близким, продовольственные и гастрономические удобства, не считая прекрасной дачи в Переделкино и в Крыму. Абрау-дюрсо, горничные, малиновки поют…  
Профессор Преображенский смотрел на них с удивлением.  
— Благодарю, — холодно сказал он, — но хотелось бы в общих чертах иметь представление, что вы хотите получить от меня взамен. Человек я старый и понимаю, что такие предложения не делаются бескорыстно. Итак, что? Говорите, не стесняйтесь!  
Безглазый переглянулся со своим товарищем и тот еле заметно кивнул ему.  
— Мы хотим, чтобы вы повторили свой опыт, — застенчиво сказал безглазый. — Только, как бы это сказать, в обратную сторону.  
— В каком смысле «в обратную»? — не понял Преображенский.  
Визитеры опять переглянулись.  
— Ну, скажем так, профессор, — вкрадчиво начал безглазый, — есть люди, которым совершенно не помешало бы утратить человеческий вид и обрасти шерстью, пусть не сразу, постепенно, но все-таки окончательно и бесповоротно, ибо люди они никудышные, много хотят, много требуют, говорят всякое ненужное и мешают строительству светлого будущего в нашей стране. И так как мировая общественность довольно пристально следит за нашей молодой революционной демократией, то не хотелось бы волновать зарубежных товарищей разными слухами и фактами, порочащими нашу советскую действительность. Тут ваш опыт нам очень и очень помог бы.  
— Вот представьте, живет такой говорун, народ волнует, соблазняет, и вдруг начинает постепенно шерстью обрастать, — с восторгом подхватил сухопарый, — а потом и лаять. Стало быть, какая цена его идеям при таком раскладе? Нуль без палочки.  
— И пара его последователей самых тоже вдруг начинает публично чесаться и блох искать, — захлебнулся смехом безглазый. — Вот и подумают люди еще десять раз, кого стоит слушать, а кого нет. А уж материалом мы вас обеспечим сверх возможного.  
Пес подумал, что сейчас профессор отделает обоих в лучшем виде и даже поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на это.  
— Иными словами, — тихо сказал Преображенский, — вы предлагаете мне насильственным образом делать операции неугодным людям, обращая их в животных? Я вас правильно понял?  
— Именно, именно, — подтвердил сухопарый. — Абсолютно правильно поняли.  
— А мы вам институт создадим для этого специальный, штат будет первоклассный, учеников выучите, которые будут потом эти операции как орешки щелкать, а вы отдыхать будете в свое удовольствие. Не предложение, а мечта.  
Филипп Филиппович поднялся.  
— Немедленно покиньте мой дом, — прогремел он. — И впредь с подобными предложениями я вам показываться ко мне не советую. Доктор Борменталь! Проводите товарищей из квартиры вон.  
Борменталь, бледный, но решительный, распахнул дверь приемной и встал на пороге.  
— Потрудитесь уйти, — твердо сказал он.  
Визитеры поднялись, злобно поглядывая на профессора и друг на друга.  
— Напрасно вы так, — сказал сухопарый. — Кроме вашего способа есть ведь и другие, не менее надежные, только более трудоемкие, ну да мы трудностей не боимся, эксперименты-то уже ведутся.  
Безглазый ткнул его кулаком в бок и тот умолк.  
— Вон, — повторил Преображенский.

Вечером, выпив водки, профессор тоскливым взглядом посмотрел на своего ассистента поверх фарфоровой менажницы.  
— Не то противно, что им в голову такая дичь пришла, — не выдержав, сказал он Борменталю, — а то, что пришли же они ко мне с этим предложением. Я всю жизнь заботился о своей репутации и добром имени — и вдруг такая вот изумительная дрянь. Где, в чем я сделал ошибку, скажите?  
— Вы не виноваты, Филипп Филиппович, — сказал Борменталь. — Необразованные дикие люди.  
— Дикие? Блажен, кто верует… А самое страшное, доктор, чего я больше всего боюсь, что найдут они какого-нибудь дурака, и он согласится. И не поймет, что не он им, а они из него цепного пса сделают.  
— Успокойтесь, Филипп Филиппович, — мягко ответил Борменталь, орудуя в тарелке сияющим ножом. — Это из области фантастических грез предложение. Операции нельзя поставить на поток. Абсолютно невозможно превратить людей в животных в массе, это штучный продукт вашего гения и золотых рук. Повторить это они не смогут.  
— Вы думаете?  
— Уверен в этом, — беззаботно ответил Борменталь, украдкой поглядывая на часы и почесывая Шарика за ухом.  
Профессор успокоился, тяжело дыша. Часы золотым менуэтом отметили наступившую полночь, и пес, чутко дремавший под столом в ожидании своего куска, в который раз вознес молитвы самому главному собачьему божеству.  
«Похабная квартирка, но до чего же хорошо», — подумал он, уплывая в темные собачьи сны.


End file.
